


Eyes Wide Open

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Vampires of London [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampires Are Known, Blood, Bloodplay, Employer with benefits, Jim does his best to woo a snarky sniper, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Switching, Vampire Jim, Vampire Moriarty, Vampire Sex, Vampire Venom, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran has been kicked out of the Army... When he's approached to become a part of vampire Moriarty's vast network of criminals, he never expects to meet the vampire himself, much less become his second-in-command.</p><p>Snark, blood, and sex ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaDH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaDH/gifts).



> Also known as [felicity-smoak-hoodsteam](http://felicity-smoak-hoodsteam.tumblr.com/) for the 2014 AU Exchangelock.
> 
> All my love to Bel for beta'ing per usual. I'd go mad without your help!

That the mission had gone wrong hadn’t been Colonel Sebastian Moran’s fault… But he hadn’t helped bring it around when it went south either. So there he sat, dishonorably discharged, drinking whisky in a pub, in the middle of London, an Oxford education and years of service under his belt and not jack shit to show for it. He downed the rest of his glass and looked about the pub, itching for a fight. 

Sebastian looked up as a man approached him and sprawled across from him at the table. “Evening.” The man signaled the barkeeper for another round. “Looks like you could use an ear.”

“Who the fuck are you to lend one?” Sebastian snorted, but took the whisky when it was given.

“Name’s Donohue. Looking for people to come work for me. Well, for my boss. So long as you’re not afraid of working for a vamp.” Donohue grinned as he downed his whisky.

Tipping the whisky back and slamming the glass, rim down, on the table, Sebastian scoffed. “I look like I’m scared of someone with fangs?”

“Mm, Mr. Moriarty’s got a way of putting the fear of God in people… if you ever meet him. Come on, Moran. Let’s see if I can find you a decent job.”

Sebastian followed him. He wasn’t at all surprised by the knowledge of his name. Afterall, he was still toting his duffle with it emblazoned across the side.

\---

Two months later Donohue had been shot and Sebastian had been tossed into his slot when none of the other idiots working had been able to figure out what to do and Sebastian had saved the entire shipment of stolen bluray players. Turned out Donohue had fucking been shot over fucking someone’s wife and the fucker happened to find him mid-goods transfer of all the goddamned times.

 _Fucking idiots_. The lot of them. He kept his head down, did his work, and found himself climbing up the ladder through the ranks. The closer he got to the elusive ‘Mr. Moriarty’ the less he gave a flying fuck if he ever met the weasly little bastard.

Sebastian found himself guarding one of Moriarty’s higher ups on a mission when everything went sideways. The idiot man _turned_ on them. He actually tried to get the drop on Sebastian as he shouted orders to the opposing dealers. Sebastian dropped him where he stood and then dropped the other group, gathered the drugs and the money, rounded up what was left of his own team, called in clean-up, and walked out.

Two days later, he got the call. 

It was two A.M.

“Whoever this is better have a good fucking reason for ringing me at two o’clock in the fucking morning after I came off shift at eleven and have been asleep for approximately thirty-five goddamned minutes.” Sebastian snarled into his mobile.

A small giggle sounded in the phone. “Oh ‘Bastian…” An Irish accent lilted in his ear. “Mm, well, aren’t you just a tiger?”

“Who the fuck is this? I’m fucking sleeping here.”

“Well, I guess you could call me Mr. Moriarty like the rest of them do… but with that mouth I’m rather hoping you might call me Jim.” Came the purr from the other end of the line.

Sebastian groaned and stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah. Right. Because the boss is going to call me in the middle of the night and sound like a fifteen-year-old. Fuck off.” He hit the end button and tossed his phone to his dirty laundry pile before hauling the covers over his head.

He woke four hours later to dark brown eyes peering into his just as dawn peeked through his curtains.

“FUCKING CHRIST!”

Jim grinned from where he was straddled Sebastian’s waist, hands braced on his bare chest. “Hello, Tiger.”

“Oh, fuck me…”

The grin deepened, showing fang as Jim stroked a thumb across one of Sebastian’s nipples. “Well, I don’t usually indulge the _first_ time I meet an employee… But if you insist, I could probably be persuaded…” He bit his lower lip, looking far more innocent than he had any right to.

Sebastian sighed heavily and let his head hit the pillow. “I am so fucked.”

Jim clapped delightedly. “Out of bed, Tiger. We’ve much to discuss, you’re being promoted.”

When Jim slid off of him, Sebastian watched him for a minute before standing. If his flat was going to be invaded like this. He was damn well going to walk around naked like he normally did. “You drink coffee, or just blood?” Sebastian muttered as he stalked past Jim, bare arse flexing as he moved to the kitchen.

“I doubt you could please me with your coffee making skills… though the show… Mm, the show is nice.”

Sebastian pulled down his French press and dragged out his container of expensive coffee. “How about you sit your tiny little arse down and we’ll see about that. Start talking, since you broke into my fucking flat to drag me out of bed at.” He peered at the clock on his microwave. “Christ. Six in the morning.”

“Oh, come off it, Tiger… You’re former military.” Jim purred as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Former is the key word there, Boss. And my arse wasn’t due back at work until noon.” He flipped on the kettle, waiting for the water to boil as he prepped the press. When he was done he turned, facing Jim with his arms folded over his chest, completely at ease as he leaned back against his kitchen counter.

“Well?”

Jim grinned and made no effort to hide the fact that he was looking over Sebastian’s body. “My, my… I lucked up.”

“If you’re done ogling me like I’m breakfast, tell me why you’re here or get the fuck out.” Sebastian snapped.

The hand around his throat caught him off-guard. He’d had vampire mates in the army, wasn’t like he didn’t know they were fast… but _fuck_ Jim was faster than most anyone he’d known. 

“Don’t make Daddy angry, Tiger…” Jim murmured as he pressed against him, scenting along his neck. “Oh, and you smell as good as you look.” He clicked his tongue. “Going to be hard to keep my hands off of you.” 

Sebastian stared down at Jim, cursing inwardly as his body responded. 

Jim smirked as he wiggled against Sebastian. “Oooh. Who would have guessed? The big, bad sniper _likes_ it.” He laughed as Sebastian glared. “Oh, sweetheart. Pack your things, there will be a car here in two hours to bring you to the house. Seems when you dropped my second-in-command an opening came available. I want you in it. See you later, darling.”

The kettle sounded as the door closed behind Jim, leaving Sebastian with a raging erection and more than one choice word to describe Jim. He poured the water in the press and headed straight for the bedroom, intent on having a quick wank before he threw everything in his duffle and a box.

\---

Two and a half hours later found him standing in a foyer of a massive house outside of London, his duffle slung over one arm and a his box of collected things in the other. He shifted his rifle in its soft case on his back and looked around, checking that his pistol was still settled safely in his holster at his ribcage on the left side.

“Hello, ‘Bastian.” Jim purred as he glided down a set of marble stairs. “Come in, come in, make yourself at home. We’ll be living together after all.”

Sebastian arched a brow. “I’m living here? Not in a guard shack or a guest house?”

“Mm, no… I want you close. Any bedroom open is yours for the taking.” Jim circled him and leaned in, sniffing. “Oh, darling… if you’d have waited, I’d have taken care of that little problem I left you with this morning. You wouldn’t have had to have a wank before you got here.” He pressed close. “Tell me, darling. Did you whimper my name when you came?”

A smirk appeared on Sebastian’s face. “Nah, I was thinking about how good my coffee is, you arrogant little prick. Pity you missed it…” He hummed as he hitched his bag further up his shoulder. “Any room, you said? Thanks, Boss. See you in a bit when I get this settled.”

As Sebastian disappeared up the stairs, Jim stared after him dumbfounded.

Sebastian headed straight for the highest floor. He wanted to be able to defend his position and escape. He carefully took stock and noted exits. When he came upon the open door to a master suite he grinned. He was home. 

Over the next hour Sebastian settled in. He finished with a nice, long shower. Striding across the room, towel slung low on his hips, Sebastian threw open the last door he’d yet to explore, expecting yet another bloody closet. He was surprised to find an entire other suite.

Lounging naked and idly stroking his hard cock on the sofa, was Jim. He clicked his tongue. “You really should knock, ‘Bastian. I’m hardly decent.”

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. _Goddamned little_ prick. _I’ll fucking kill him_. “Right. Sorry, Boss.” He let his eyes linger on Jim for a minute before meeting his eyes. “I’ll let you go back to your wank then.” With a shake of his head, he turned around and stalked back into his room, shutting the door forcefully behind him.

He’d made it no more than ten steps across his room when Jim’s hand ran down his back. “Don’t you want to play?” There was almost a hurt tone in the words as he turned and stared down at Jim.

“I don’t even know you… and you’re my boss.” Sebastian looked him over for a minute. 

Jim grinned. “Alright, ‘Bastian… how do you feel about Thailand, on the beach?”

“I’ve enjoyed it once or twice.”

“Four days. Two targets. You can stay the whole time. Just get rid of them for me… be ready to go in the morning.” Jim turned around and walked back through their shared door. 

Sebastian watched his arse the whole way.

\---

Six months of exotic locales. 

Sebastian had never had it so easy.

He was _bored_.

The house was silent as he came in two days early. 

Sebastian climbed the stairs toward his room only to be met by Jim in the hallway upstairs.

“Tiger? You’re home early. Why? Did something go wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, no… just- bored… Jim. Christ. It’s been great, honestly, but six months. Give me something bloody for God’s sake. You’ve been sending me on cake walks for months.”

Jim pouted. “I thought you’d enjoy it.”

“I have… but I’m ready to do some work…” Sebastian replied. “Up close.” He murmured, stepping into Jim’s space. “Personal…”

Jim smiled as he looked up at Sebastian. “Oh, Tiger… I think I can arrange that. Take a nap. I’ll have something for us this evening.”

Sebastian watched after him as Jim bounced down the stairs, taking them two at a time as he zipped off to do whatever it was he was so excited about. He shook his head and chuckled as he moved into his room and stripped, intent on a shower before crashing out for a nap.

\---

It was dark when he woke, sprawled naked in his bed, the only light filtering in from Jim’s suite. Sebastian sighed, “Where are you, Jim?”

“Walking across the bloody room to come get you.” Jim leapt into the bed in a pair of boxers and pressed himself against Sebastian without shame. “Tell me, Tiger… do you always nap naked?”

Sebastian’s mouth quirked up in the corner. “Most of the time.”

Jim let out a sound akin to a purr and ran a hand over Sebastian’s chest. “I made plans for us… I’m coming with you. I want to watch the fun.”

“Suit yourself… wouldn’t wear one of your suits though. Might get messy.”

Sebastian hissed as Jim dragged his nails down his chest. “Oh, Tiger… I’m counting on that.” Jim grinned, something wicked behind it before he slipped from the bed, heading back into his own suite, leaving Sebastian to get ready.

They met on the stairs, Sebastian in his normal tactical gear, Jim in a similar outfit that made Sebastian smile. “Didn’t know you owned anything other than those posh getups.”

“Full of surprises, I am.” Jim answered. “Come on… I want to see you in a fight.” He purred as he led Sebastian down to the cars. Sebastian caught a set of keys Jim tossed and they were on their way, Jim pointing out directions.

Jim fiddled with his phone and after a moment, music filled the car. Sebastian looked over at him as a voice whispered “Let the bodies hit the floor,” through the speakers.

“Really?”

“What? I can’t appreciate music like this too, Tiger?” Jim asked, fangs showing as he grinned.

“Just figure you for a violent classical sort of guy.” Sebastian answered as he turned his attention back to the road.

“Mm, that too, but tonight requires a bit more…”

Sebastian smirked and stepped on the gas just a bit harder.

\---

The warehouse was thumping with music when they arrived. Workers moved in and out. Sebastian turned to Jim and arched a brow. “How many?”

“Oh… twenty-five, probably.”

“Twenty-” Sebastian swore. “Fucking _Christ_ , Jim. I’m not a fucking miracle worker! You’ll get us killed!”

“Mm, Tiger. I brought your rifle. We’ll let you take out the ones on the dock, then I’ll slip in and take care of a few more… I am rather itching to rip out a few throats. Then you can come in guns blazing and help me take care of the rest.” Jim purred as he nearly climbed in Sebastian’s lap.

“Fucking mad man…” Sebastian snapped as he dragged Jim to him and kissed him hard.

Jim straddled his lap, wedging his lithe frame between Sebastian and the steering wheel. “Mm, Tiger, just you wait til after…” He winked and slipped out, disappearing into the shadows to snoop around and get an accurate count while Sebastian set up.

Ten minutes later Sebastian was taking out the eight workers on the dock in quick succession while Jim sat cross-legged on his back, still whinging that there were _only_ eighteen people total for them to kill.

When the eight man dropped, Jim stretched out on Sebastian’s back and nuzzled his neck before nipping his ear. “Come on, Tiger, there are five each waiting for us inside… Won’t you come play?”

Sebastian shook his head, packing away his rifle, stashing it in the car, and following Jim down toward the warehouse. The shots had attracted four more out onto the dock and Jim was gorgeous as he moved. There was a lithe blur between the men and arcing sprays of blood. Jim paused in the middle, eyes focused on Sebastian as he let arterial spray hit him. The bodies fell around him and he winked before turning to head into the warehouse.

Stepping over the bodies, Sebastian followed, both pistols drawn. He heard gunfire and peered around the door to see Jim pinned behind a shipping container by two men shooting. Sebastian stepped through the door, neatly putting a bullet between the eyes of each of them. One of them made a satisfying crunch when he hit the floor of the warehouse from the catwalk above.

He dropped a third who came rushing around a shipping container on the other side as Jim approached him. Jim kissed him, smearing him with blood as they heard the remaining three shouting. Sebastian holstered his pistols and drew out a large knife. Jim bit his lower lip before purring out, “Oh, Tiger, you do know the way to my black little heart.”

Sebastian winked and held a finger to his lips as he slipped behind a container and waited. When the first man came around the corner, Sebastian took him to the ground and slit his throat, letting the blood spray in arcing spurts, causing Jim to clap delightedly. 

“Mm, ‘Bastian…” Jim murmured as the other two came right on the first one’s heels. He launched himself at the bigger of the two, wrapping up around him and sinking his fangs into the thug’s neck savagely.

With a smirk, Sebastian rose to his full height of six foot four, towering over the other thug who suddenly tried to scramble backwards. He slipped in his companion’s blood and Sebastian kept him from falling with a hand around his neck. “Oh, shit… sorry about the mess.” A wicked look crossed his face as he shoved the man against the container and Sebastian plunged his knife into his stomach.

There was a thud behind him and soon slender arms were wrapping around his waist, Jim’s small frame peering around him to watch the light fade from the final man’s eyes. “Oh my, Tiger… I think you need a reward…” Jim’s bloodstained hands slid down the front of Sebastian’s trousers, starting to rub and stroke him through them.

Sebastian moaned, letting his head drop back as he let the dying man go, the body sliding to the floor in front of them. Sebastian braced himself against the shipping container as Jim worked open his trousers and stroked him. 

“That’s it, Tiger…” Jim purred as Sebastian bucked into his hand. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” 

There was a thunk and a groan as Sebastian’s head hit the container, his breathing coming in sharper pants. “Fuck… Jim, please…”

Jim chuckled darkly as he worked Sebastian’s cock. “That’s it, pet.” Over and over he stroked, smearing blood across Sebastian until Sebastian’s knees were threatening to give way and he was whimpering, soft, begging gasps escaping him. Jim pulled away and tugged Sebastian with him, already starting to yank clothing off them both.

Sebastian almost growled at the rough handling, shoving Jim back against a nearby container when they were both naked. Jim laughed that maniacal little laugh he had and Sebastian kissed him roughly before he felt something being pressed into his hand. He looked at the little packet of lube and Jim smirked. 

“Well, if you’re going to be all rough and tumble, Tiger, you can at least use a bit of lube.” Jim bit at his lower lip, looking up at Sebastian from under his eyelashes. The effect would have been rather innocent looking if not for the fangs pressed against the skin and the mad gleam in his eyes.

“Cocky little shit.” Sebastian growled as he lifted Jim, supporting his weight by pressing him against the container harder. Jim squirmed when Sebastian tore open the packet and liberally coated his fingers before sliding two into Jim roughly.

Jim retaliated by sinking his fangs into the side of Sebastian’s neck without injecting any venom to numb the bite. Sebastian swore loudly, rocking his fingers in and out of Jim.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian managed as he added a third finger. 

With a laughing gasp, Jim pulled away. Sebastian could feel the blood trickling down his neck. “I thought that was… Christ… rather the point, Tiger…” He rolled down against Sebastian’s fingers harder.

Sebastian withdrew his hand. He used the remaining lube on his hand to slick himself before he was pressing into Jim, drawing groans from both of them. Jim’s Irish lilt in his ear. “Fuck, that’s it, ‘Bastian. Like you in blood… it suits.”

He rolled his hips into Jim, fully seating himself and making Jim gasp again. Sebastian panted for a minute as he let himself get used to the feel of Jim around him. “Fuck.” He muttered as he rolled his hips, drawing a groan from Jim.

“If you don’t fucking move, Tiger, I’m going to fucking slit your pretty little throat and fuck you until you bleed out.” Jim snarled as he licked up the still tickling blood and brought a hand down against his hip. “Fucking move!”

Even though he knew, with the strength Jim possessed, he could be out of the grip and have Sebastian dead, on the floor in a minute, Sebastian yanked Jim’s hands up, pressing them over his head by the wrists against the container. “Shut up, Jim.” He snapped as he started moving, fucking him against the uncomfortable ridges of the container. Anyone else he’d be bloodying and bruising to hell. Jim was just moaning and goading him on.

“That’s it, Tiger.” Jim murmured against Sebastian’s ear. “Fuck me hard. Fuck me until you come so hard you can’t stand up anymore.”

 _Little bastard…_ Sebastian thought to himself as Jim worried his neck, nipping and pulling little sips of blood, the pain only driving him harder to the edge. He didn’t last nearly as long as he would have liked, high from the kills and from Jim himself, crazy little bastard that he was. Sebastian buried his face against Jim’s shoulder as he came, panting, knees threatening to go out from under him.

Jim murmured words of praise to him before he suddenly bit again. This time, the flood of venom came with it and the rush of pleasure and the high that inevitably followed did send Sebastian down to his knees. Jim seemed to have been expecting it and already had his legs down, helping ease Sebastian to his back. Sebastian stared up as Jim stood over him, stroking himself.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, Tiger… not by a long shot…”

The venom rushing through him made him woozy. It had been a long time since he’d let anyone bite him. Sure there’d been some experimentation with some of the vamps in his squad. Shit, most everybody got off with someone now and again. Trusted each other with your lives, what the hell was an orgasm between you? But none of them had been as powerful or as fucking possessive as Jim was.

With a lazy grin, Jim sank to his knees between Sebastian’s legs. He hummed as he fished another packet of lube from his trousers before folding some of their discarded clothing under his knees. After slicking his fingers, with a surprising amount of gentleness, Jim pressed a finger into Sebastian. His grin deepened as Sebastian arched, a low groan escaping him.

“That’s it, pet.” Jim murmured as Sebastian watched him. “Such a good boy.”

Another gasping moan escaped Sebastian as Jim pressed in another finger. Using the venom to his advantage, Jim worked Sebastian open quickly, making him moan and arch. When Sebastian was squirming and starting to plead for more, Jim withdrew his fingers and used the rest of the packet before shoving himself against Sebastian.

Sebastian cried out, reaching up to cling to Jim’s arms as the pain threatened to overwhelm the pleasure of the venom. But it faded after a moment, Jim leaning down to nuzzle along Sebastian’s throat as he started to move, drawing moans from Sebastian.

Jim bit again as he fucked Sebastian, drinking large mouthfuls of Sebastian’s blood. Sebastian could feel the sting of the bite though Jim fed him a bit more venom, making him float. He panted and moaned under Jim, barely registering when Jim sealed the punctures and knelt back up to truly take him. Sebastian watched him through half-lidded eyes, a feral look on Jim’s face.

The fangs were longer than Sebastian could ever recall seeing before and something about it made him groan, fingers curling so his nails dug into his palms. Jim groaned as he fucked Sebastian harder, murmuring low in a language it took Sebastian a moment to place. Jim was actually speaking Irish as his nails bit into Sebastian’s thighs. Sebastian didn’t know the words, but he could recognize the possessive tones, the mad undercurrent, and the breathiness than meant Jim was surely close to orgasm with how fast and hard he was taking him. 

A series of sharp slaps to his thighs sent Sebastian arching off the cold concrete beneath him, writhing and moaning beneath Jim. A low snarl escaped Jim as his hips stuttered before he buried himself in Sebastian, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood in several places as he came.

Neither of them moved for several minutes before, without warning, Jim drew a knife from a piece of discarded clothing. Still high from the venom, Sebastian could only stare dumbly as Jim brought it down to his hip. The sting of the blade had Sebastian cursing, though he stayed still as Jim very neatly carved, J.M. into his left hip.

When he was finished, Jim looked over his handiwork and smiled. “Perfect.” His voice was a purr as he finally eased out of Sebastian and stood. He wiped himself on Sebastian’s shirt before pulling on his trousers. “Get dressed, or at least put your trousers on.”

Sebastian struggled against the haze of the venom and the dull throbbing ache of the cuts Jim had given him to follow orders. He put his over shirt on, but carried his soiled undershirt. Soon he’d gathered all of their things, though he was unsteady on his feet.

A low chuckle beside him made him jump as Jim steadied him and guided him out to the passenger’s seat. “Easy there, Tiger.” A van pulled up beside them and a cleanup crew rolled out. Jim gave them a little wave as he started the car and headed back to the house. “Well, that was a hell of a first date, dear ‘Bastian… I don’t know what you think you’re going to do to top it.”

A snort escaped Sebastian as he looked over at Jim. “Fucking mad man. One of us is moving rooms to start with.” He muttered.

The flash of fang was visible in the glow from the dash.


End file.
